Jedi of the Rebel Alliance
by JanObe
Summary: The two gaming clans JRA and 316 have been battling for months over who was the best at Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Because of the ultimate defeat of 316, they decided to get their revenge by kidnapping their enemies and putting them in a dreamworld whe


**Jedi of the ****Rebel Alliance**

**(JRA)**

**By JRAJanObe**

Comments:

For my clan; here is a story about our win overclan_316_!

In remembrance of the Jedi of the Rebel Alliance

Disclaimer: Jedi Knight Dark Forces II does not belong to me but ALL of these characters in this game do. However, many locations (like Yavin) do not belong to me. They are merely locations mentioned in the game(s) that deal with Jedi Knight.

Introduction: Let it Begin

Jedi of the Rebel Alliance (JRA) was a group of people (mainly teenagers) who played a game called Jedi Knight Dark Forces II. Hundreds of other groups existed as well so they decided that the groups needed a name.

They decided to call themselves clans.

The purpose of the clans was for others to meet people, have fun playing with friends, and to have a little competition with other clans. Even though this was a great idea, some of the clans felt a little too personal about losing. Some even went to the extreme of hacking rival clans' computers.

However, nothing compared to what clan 316 did to clan JRA.

It is now a legend stored away in the minds of those who witnessed it and those who heard of it. To never be forgotten some used to say, but now it is only a fairy tale, perhaps even a legend.

Well, let us relive this tale together.

It all started on a normal night during the summer of, oh, so many years ago. Now listen carefully and may the past be relearned…

Stinger was sitting at his computer, his eyes drooping and his bed calling to him. He glanced over at his bedroom clock. It was past midnight and he had school in the morning.

Stinger was only his nickname, but he liked it. His real name was unknown to his fellow Internet clan members except a few. He preferred to keep it that way.

He had just sent an online message to Skywalker and was waiting for a reply. Two minutes had gone by. He sent another message to Skywalker to see what was taking so long.

No reply.

Stinger frowned. His eyes were burning, ready for bed. He wasn't in a patient mood.

'What could he be doing?' he rapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.

He decided to go check on his web page for a minute or so to give Skywalker all the time he needed. He carefully checked for broken links and glitches that he had overlooked. Groaning, Stinger realized that his message board's link was incorrect and the page kept coming up blank. He would have to go inside to discover the problem.

'Do I even try to fix this tonight? Or do I go to bed?'

He glanced at the clock; it was about 12:10 am. His parents were going to kill him. He sighed to himself and glanced at the computer. The geek in him won.

One fixed message board and twenty minutes later, still no reply.

He moved uneasily in his seat for he knew that this was not at all like Skywalker. He decided to send one more message.

No reply again.

Something was wrong, but he could not figure it out. Stinger sighed and decided that he could just ask Skywalker the next day (after all, they attended to the same school).

He clicked off his web page and was about to turn off his online messenger (ICQ) when he saw a face in his computer screen. It was coming from the window behind him.

Their eyes met.

'Holy…'

Stinger jumped around in his chair. He fingers clutched the back of the chair as he glanced from one side of the window to the other.

The face was gone.

He leaped from his seat and ran over to the window.

Nothing was there.

He yanked his window opened and leaned out to see if he could get a better view.

Still nothing…

He slowly brought his head back into the room.

Beep

Stinger jumped and turned towards his computer. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that someone was sending him an ICQ message. He smiled at himself for acting so foolish. He shook himself off and took a step towards the computer.

It was JanObe.

Before he even had time to think beyond the name in front of him, a hand clasped over his mouth.

Stinger gasped and grabbed at the hand, but suddenly realized that he couldn't. His arms and legs were each controlled by even more hands.

Stinger struggled with all of his might, but could not match the force against him. He looked straight up…the face…

Then, he saw nothing.

JanObe walked over to her computer and set aside her dessert. It was only about 9 p.m. her time because she lived on the west side of the United States. She saw Stinger's name on her "ON" list and decided to say hello. She sent a chat request.

A couple minutes rolled by before JanObe took courage and sent her superior clan member another message. Nothing came back to her.

'No is better than nothing,' she thought.

JanObe then sent a message to Skywalker.

No reply.

She thought to herself grimly, "I guess this means no promotion after all."

JanObe decided to direct her attention to Rendar, one of her other friends whom had just come online. She quickly typed in a "hi" to her friend and got a "hey" in return.

"How are you today?"

"Fine, just getting tired."

"Hah! It is still only 9 pm here!"

"Shut up!  ------jealous"

"Sigh I tried talking to Stinger and Skywalker, but no reply…"

"Really? Let me try to talk to them. Just a sec"

Jan sighed loudly.

She turned to her desert, which lay forgotten on the table. It was now ice cream soup. She sighed again.

She turned her attention back to Rendar who hadn't replied yet.

"Any luck yet?"

Five minutes went by. JanObe scowled.

'This is crazy,' she thought to herself.

She typed a message saying that she was going to go to bed when something in her computer screen caught her eye.

'What the he…'

She rolled off her chair onto the floor.

The baseball bat hit the keyboard and sent it flying in a thousand pieces.

JanObe stared at the boy holding the bat, stunned at what just happened. Then reality came back to her.

She screamed.

Cursing, a figure jumped out from nowhere and landed on top of her, trying to pin her down. Another figure appeared and covered her screaming mouth.

She bit his hand as hard as she could.

Blood gushed into her mouth as she bit with all her might. He yelled, cursing, and pried his hand out of JanObe's teeth.

JanObe kicked the other boy that was trying to hold her down. He yelped as her knee made contact with his most tender part. He rolled off of her into his side, holding himself and groaning.

She scrambled to her feet and ran.

A couple seconds later, she felt that sharp pain of the bat as it hit her on the back. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

She landed on the floor and flipped over only to see the bat come down again, this time, at her head.

The boy slowly picked up the ringing phone while his other hand fidgeted at his side. He brought the phone up to his ear, but left the earpiece a couple inches away.

A voice full of anger was on the line.

"Are they secured and ready yet?"

The young apprentice shook nervously before answering,

"Yes, Sir, they are all in and secured. Only a couple of problems at first, but we took care of them right away,"

The reply was so sharp that he fought to keep his balance,

"If anything goes wrong, I will hold you personally responsible!"

The boy gasped. "Don't worry Sir, I'll…"

The dial tone suddenly came on, indicating that the person on the other line had hung up. The apprentice fell back into his chair. He shook slightly for a few seconds. He had to regain his composure and quick. There was still work to do.

He breathed in and out a few times before the shaking stopped.

He cursed silently to himself for ever getting involved with…them…

He got up and walked over to a massive machine.

He flipped a few switches and glanced at the cables that led out of the room into another room…

…his eyes followed the cables until it reached a cot…

…the cot had a body on it…

…the body belonged to a young boy…

He lifted his eyes and glanced at the other cots around the room. The exact number was forty-nine. Forty-nine bodies of young teenagers.

That was just the first room.

A second adjoining room had approximately the same number of bodies, give or take a few.

The boy shivered. The machine would be their end, and all of them were totally unaware of what was about to happen to them.

He shivered again and stared at the machine. He walked over to it and saw four little lights flash on and off three times.

"What the..." he frowned as he watched the lights return to normal.

Something went wrong.

He walked back to his chair and sat down. Something had just happened to four people and he had no idea what. After a few minutes, he shrugged it off. Besides…if there was a problem…there was no way he would tell the boss about it.

He shuddered at the thought and a scowl covered his face. He turned his attention back to the phone in front of him and picked it up. He was going to call a guard just to double check.

A figure slowly crawled out from under one of the cots and made his way to the exit. He turned and glanced at the room full of cots then specifically at one. He turned back around and headed out the door.


End file.
